


Water Dancing

by KnottyCricket



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Braavos, F/M, Jealousy, New Dance Style, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Throne Sex, VIP's from Westeros and Essos, Week Summer 2018, jonerys one shot, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottyCricket/pseuds/KnottyCricket
Summary: A ball is organized for the Queen's name day and people of Westeros and Essos join her to celebrate this huge occasion.Written for 'A Dream of Spring' , Jonerys Week Summer 2018.Prompt: Throne Room Sex.





	Water Dancing

Kings Landing was heavily packed with hundreds of noble lords, ladies and some of Dany’s friends from the East. It has been eight months since her ascension to the throne, a year since she and Jon had wedded, ten months since the birth of their daughter, Shiera and twenty one years since her last name day. 

 

Since, the end of the long night, winds of progress touched every corner of Westeros. Major capital-intensive projects like, the reconstruction of the Great Sept, the reparation of roads, and the erection of a Parliament House were well on their way to completion. A general consensus was reached not to permit a monarch to possess absolute power, hence the establishment of the Parliament House. New trade and tax systems were promulgated and relations with the faith and the crown were renewed.

 

The royal couple a few months back, started a trade in jewelries and body fragrances, they named, sweet fire. Profits from this venture were overwhelming and within a short period of time, they started paying off their loans to the Iron Bank, and with interests. They weren’t the richest yet, the Lannisters under Tyrion’s financial mentorship upheld that title from his very successful winery he appellated, Imp’s Delight. 

 

Wine flowed, consumables were in excess and the music, confident and cheerful. The guests sipped their drinks and chatted happily with one another as they awaited the grand entrance of their king and queen. Sansa had just arrived in her black metallic gown. The U necked dress showed off her clavicles and long neck. Beside her, emerged Bran in his dim-grey tunic, with leather bands attached to the sleeves near the wrists. And Arya, in a long flowing gray-brown gown. Gendry nearly choked on his drink, gawking at Arya. 

 

A host of invited dignitaries were present at the occasion: Lord Edmure, Lady Frey, Lord Tarly, Lady Greyjoy, Lady Elia, Lord Arryn, Magister Illyrio Mopatis, Councilman Stassys Essiri of the Free Cities, Qazner Zo Dharde of Astapor, Nesna Zo Loraq of Meereen, Yezzan Zo Qaggaz of Yunkai, Lord Tyrell, Lady Mormont, Lord Uller, Lady Westerling, Lady Brienne, and others. 

 

The security within and without Kings Landing was tight. Inside the hall, some others were already dancing till the tune ended. In a beat, Missandie stepped forward to announce their monarchs’ arrival. 

 

‘His Grace, Jon of the Houses Stark and Targaryen, First of his Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. And his daughter, Princess Shiera of Dragonstone.’

 

His was dressed in an onyx-colored, northern tunic with bronze-work threads. His biceps bulged out of his garb and his curls waved freely. Everyone clapped as he alighted the flight of stairs down with his infant in his arms. The dark-haired suckling was cooing happily with a kerchief in its hand. When he reached the floor, he shook hands with the men and exchanged kisses with ladies closest to him, before turning to gesticulate his question of where Dany was to Missandie; Missandie mouthed ‘soon.’ 

 

After a few moments Dany arrived in a pale-pink, full-length lace gown; with chiffon overlays on the waist down. The deep V neck dress plunged down, revealing the valley between her teats and the rounded sides of them. Her hair was styled in the northern fashion. The crowd gaped and quiet murmuring erupted.

 

‘Her Grace, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons.’

 

They clapped as well as she came down the stairs. Jon gawked like he was seeing her for the first time. 

‘Daenerys! Gods! Are you trying to make these gentlemen here commit adultery with their eyes?’

She smiled, revealing her dimples. The infant in Jon’s arm started reaching for its mother. Dany received her and bounced her slightly. She could see some ladies at the back darting scornful looks at her, but she paid them no mind. The music was about to start for them to have their first dance of the night, so she passed her child to Missandie.

 

Everyone cleared the floor for them. They had been rehearsing this dance with a famed braavosi performer. As they walked the short distance to the middle, Jon’s hand found its way to the small of her bare back. He wasn’t aware it was entirely bare so he reacted as if he had been scalded. They met each other’s gaze and he mouthed, ‘Oh my!’ with a surprised face. Dany rewarded his compliment with a pair of googly eyes and lower lip lick.

 

The applause of the watchers died down, as Dany tried to ignore the suddenly urgency awakening between her thighs. At last, he lets go of her back when they took their places, then he moved to her other side and requests her hand, then the music started. She takes it and he moves in a circular fashion, holding her gaze all the while, before stopping when the circle was complete. Then, he lifts her hand high and twirls her once. Then, when she faced him once again, she arched her back like a cobra ready to strike, before placing both hands on his shoulders while he places his big hands around her tiny waist. Together, they moved to the music, their feet in perfect harmony. 

 

The third time he twirls her, she twirled three times successively, before he leaned her backwards with the hand that twirls her still on hers, and his other hand’s arm supporting her waist. One of her legs stretched out, revealing a high slit no one noticed.

 

The crowd gasped a bit, at their queen’s brazenness. This sort of dance wasn’t common or even known at all. As Dany arched further backwards, Jon struggles to resist the temptation to run a finger from her neck, to the valley of her teats down to wherever his finger chooses to stop. He lets go off the hand he uses to twirl her, as she slowly came back up, gripping his arms and smiling sensually at him. He was perfect. His eyes, grey as a rain cloud, were piercing and irresistible.

 

The rhythm of the music changes, Dany sways in his embrace, Jon pushes her closer to his chest; their heartbeat synchronized. They move back and forth, in a roundabout manner, gliding effortlessly in their steps, their rhythm perfect. At the end of it, Jon lifted her high from her waist and turned around, grinning at her all the while. The crowd clapped wildly, some whistled their approval. When he brought her back down to the floor, they turned to the clapping audience to acknowledge them. Arya, from her standing point, was having a field day counting the men with erections. She shook her head and smiled slightly when she discovered the old Lord Royce was among them.

 

In a beat, others took to the floor.

Sansa and Dany exchanged greetings. They talked of the performance that Dany named, ‘water dancing.’ according to the man who taught it to her and Jon. Sansa seemed perplexed because she remembered Arya calling her then sword training with her braavosi master, water dancing. Dany further explained that, the Braavosi had an actual form of dancing they also named ‘water dancing’. Sansa praised her performance and so did some other lords and ladies.

 

On the other hand, Jon had just finished greeting Lady Ellaria and Lord Uller, when Val came to him.

‘Your grace.’ She greeted.

‘Val.’ He answered.

‘That was some performance.’ She moved to boldly kiss him on the cheek. She then glided soft hands along the length of his big biceps. 

‘Thank you.’

‘I wonder, if you could teach it to me.’

‘What?’ Jon feigned not hearing her.

‘I said, I was wondering if… ’ she repeated.

‘My love.’ Dany called, coming to meet them and planting an audible kiss on Jon’s lips. Dany knew who she was, one of the husband snatchers no doubt, known for their coquettish and sirenish nature. But she wasn’t scared or bothered, because she was one herself, excluding the adulterous aspect of course. But, whenever she meets with those women who tried to steer Jon’s attention away from her, she couldn’t resist putting them in their place. So she decided to pretend not to know who she was. She darted her smile to Val and then to Jon.

 

He remembered that they hadn’t met before, ‘Oh! Where are my manners? My queen, this is Val.’

‘It’s a pleasure.’ Dany says, extending a hand to her.

‘Your grace.’ She responds, taking her hand and genuflecting slightly.

‘Pardon, Your Graces.’ One of Dany’s handmaidens says from their side. ‘Lady Missandie begs your attention over the princess. She says she is hungry again.’

Dany smiled again, creeping her hand to Jon’s and pulling off his glove. Her gaze returns to Val and then to Jon. Then, she tiptoes and whispers in Jon’s ear, ‘Come find me, if you want this back.’ She swayed as she walked away from him. Jon struggled not to stare at her derriere.  
Val was appalled by Dany’s action, but she didn’t give up. She tried to make small talk with Jon, until it became clear to her that his mind was elsewhere. 

 

Arriving half an hour later was Daario in a charcoal-colored tunic. Jon didn’t know who he was, until Nesna Zo Loraq, Hizdahr’s younger brother calls his name. With that he completely ignores him and leaves to find Tyrion. He was in the midst of three ladies, who were obviously enjoying his company judging by their giggling; he was probably telling them of the honeycomb and jackass joke. 

 

‘You want to go where?’ Tyrion quizzed loudly.

‘Reduce your voice!’

‘Sorry! I hear loud clanging. It must be the wine.’

‘Take care of the guests. I and queen will be back soon.’

‘Of course.’ 

‘Tyrion?’ Jon called warningly. 

‘Yes, yes, yes. Go on. I’ll handle things in your absence.’

With that Jon leaves. 

 

The air outside the ball room was refreshing. One of his squires came running towards him.  
‘Leon? What is it? Why are you running?’

‘Her Grace asked me to deliver this to you as fast as I can.’

He takes the note from his hand.

‘She says it’s urgent.’

Jon reads it all and smiles slightly, then turns to the lad. ‘Run along.’

 

The note says she’s in the throne room and nothing else, so he goes there. On arriving the place, Jon looks concerned, until one of the king’s guard stationed at the door says to him, ‘The queen says to tell you not to keep her waiting.’

Jon raised his eyebrows. ‘She said that?’

‘Yes, your grace.’

‘Very well. Open the doors.’

 

‘Jon.’ she calls sensually.

‘Do you need to announce to the world you intend to fuck to me?’

Dany chuckles. ‘What do you mean?’

‘The way you touched me in front of the guests, in front of Val. The… ’ He stops when he approached close enough to discover her naked.

‘You were saying?’ Dany took his glove and trailed it provocatively over her heavy teats. 

His eyes were fixed on the glove, as she meant them to be. Her hands reached for him, so he approached her further and she moved to meet him with agonizing slowness, to relieve him of his clothes. She removed each piece of his cloth languidly, pausing to press a kiss to each new inch of skin she bared. When his upper body was bare, she bent to move her lips to him, exploring the broad expanse with meticulousness. 

 

Jon’s eyes closed tightly and his big fists clenched. She revolved her tongue around his nipple, squeezing his biceps. Then, she pressed her face to his chest and nuzzled the soft dark hair that grew there. Her hands continued their erotic exploration, descending his torso with deliberate slowness. She reached the ropes that held his breeches and with one hand she caressingly ran her thumb lightly up and down the bulge on his breeches. 

 

Unable to maintain his resolve anymore, he grabbed her by the shoulders almost bruisingly, pulling her up his body and kissing her with fierce intensity. Dany loved it when he gets rough with her. He quickly bent and stripped away his remaining clothes and turned her around. Before he could bend her, an idea occurred to him. He took her hand, sat at the throne, moaning at the cold feel of it against his posterior. Then, he spits in hand and rubs it over his length and around her entrance, she screams softly has he moves his hand over and over her nub and slit.

 

Then he guides her to carefully sit on his length. They moan in unison when she does that successfully. He widens her legs with his and starts to delicately tapping his finger on her nub. She began to move, slowly at first, then harder and quicker as her own passion began to take over. The tight knot in her abdomen grew tauter until she was sobbing with need, Jon’s big hands hard on her nipple and nub. Jon pulled her hips closer to his as his own control bursts, and his lunged forward, lost in the quest to reach his peak. Dany stretched her hands behind him to grip something, then Jon suddenly stopped, she frowned a little. He sat out of the chair of swords, lifted her off with a throaty growl and stood up with her. 

 

He lifted both her arms to rope round his neck and then he whispered to her to straddle him. He sat back, but barely, because of her thighs. Then, he told her to let go of his neck and arch herself backwards as she had done during their dance. Jon supported her hips with his iron grip as she slowly descended down, her silver hair sweeping the ground; then raised her legs to his neck and lifted her back up. This position was foreign to her but she didn’t mind. She loved that Jon loved to surprise her with new positions. This position wasn’t as discomforting as she initially thought, because thanks to the few weeks of practicing water dancing she became more flexible. 

 

He held her in her folded position from her thighs to her back while she gripped his biceps. He moved her away from his chest, gauging how to position her body for a clean penetration. Then, in a beat he brought her back to him and he entered her completely. Jon smiled to himself for not missing her sweetspot, on his first attempt. Jon pumped into her gently while she screamed softly and met her release after the third pump. A few steady thrusts later, the next was somehow the trigger for him, because whatever sweetness he felt initially tripled.

 

He started thrusting wildly until he groaned, his big hands clamped tightly around to her body as his own need exploded inside her and his body shuddered blissfully. 

 

They held each other close and kissed slightly. Long moments later, Jon arose himself, carrying her with him to lay her over his discarded clothes. The air around them smelled of their juices, fetching a kerchief he tucked his breech pocket, he started wiping her legs clean of his mess.

 

‘We should go back soon.’ She purred.

‘Mm.’

Something hit her core as Jon knelt in-between her to stare deeply at her face. ‘Oww Jon!’ Jon slowly rose himself and sat on his knees, then she lifted herself a bit to find his member pointing rudely at her slit. ‘You’re up again?’

Jon looked down on himself and shook his moved his member with no hands.

Dany laughed at his actions and he smiled. ‘You naughty boy.’ She playfully chided, before she reached for him and he sank himself back to her and said, ‘Happy name day, dear.’ Then, their lips met and hearts took to flight.


End file.
